villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Niles York
Niles York is the main antagonist of Death Race 3: Inferno. He seeks to expand the titular race across the world to make it more popular after buying the rights. Niles York is a British billionaire who is willing to do anything he dubs necessary to maximize his ratings. Since the second and third film is set before the first that makes him the Frankenstein seen in the beginning of the first film. He was portrayed by Dougray Scott who also portrayed Sean Ambrose in Mission: Impossible II. Personality Niles York is portrayed as a selfish and manipulative individual who only values himself and any possible profit regardless to the lives it cost for him to obtain it. Niles York is shown to occasionally be charming and enthusiastic, though he will quickly drop the act if angered enough, and is also shown to be quite defamatory and abusive to even a lover as he smacks Satana when angered by her confronting him about his plans to replace her as the producer, so that he can have complete control over Death Race. History After forcing the owner of Death Race, R.H. Weyland to sell the right to the race Niles brags he plans to spread it across the world starting with deserts of South Africa. However as Weyland proudly points out Frankenstein aka Carl Lucas is the most liked racer and about to win his freedom which if that happens York looses the mascot of the show. York realizing this was true mentions anyone can be Frankenstein since it's just a mask and he'd gladly have Lucas killed if needed to maintain the shows popularity. After arranging a fight to see who the racers will be leading to Lucas' friends finding out he was still alive, York decides to flirt with his producer Satana. After the racers are ultimately decided York has Satana inform them of his rules and when one of the car explodes while the prisoner tries to escape that there are bombs set in all the cars so escape is impossible. With not regard of the safety of others he sets up no real safety for bystanders or the pet crew of others leading to many unnecessary deaths with no hints of regrets. York quickly reminds Lucas should while he is to preform well but not win in the end and that 14K is to win or else Lucas and his lover (Katrina) would be tortured and eventually killed in retaliation. Throughout the race York watches from a safe location with Satana. Initially Satana controls and directs the first two days of the race. She is equally as cruel in her pursuit of ratings and attempts to impress York. She flirts with York and trys to seduce him into giving her an improved deal to produce Death Race. York has his own plans to replace Satana. York takes over as producer for the third and final day. As a result Satana betrays York to Weyland. Satana makes a call to Weyland revealing he was right about York and she is willing to make a deal to get back at him. York tries numerous times to stop and kill Lucas but they all fail. York realizes Lucas is coming to get him. On the final day Satana is dressed very seductively in a brown leather and leopard print strapless top and mini skirt. She completes her outfit with loads of gold jewelry and high heels. She uses this to distract York and kisses him before he can leave the control room. As she kisses him she handcuffs him to the desk. Satana laughs and taunts York. At that moment Lucas crashes through the door to the control room. Satana flees screaming in terror and escapes while York is left handcufted to the desk. As Lucas crashes the car into the area Niles is presumed dead along with Katrina while Frankenstein (Lucas) is report alive and expected to make a fool recovery. However in actuality both Katrina and Lucas escaped unharmed and York is falsely identified by List as Frankenstein and returned to the prison as Weyland retakes the company. Forced to be the new Frankenstein, York vows revenge. Ultimately York is killed by another racer (Machine Gun Joe) in the opening of the first film. Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Mastermind Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Egotist Category:Perverts Category:Usurper Category:Traitor Category:Rapists Category:Deceased